Consumer and market preference for set top boxes, such as computers, game consoles, DVD players, CD player, etc., is to have such devices be compact. However, it is difficult to keep devices small, because set top boxes are required to perform more functions, which implies that they are contain more internal components.
Wireless antennas are a key component of many set top boxes. Wireless antennas for set top boxes are often rectangular in shape and are oriented inside the box to give the best performance (e.g., signal transmission/reception) possible. This means that there should be adequate clearance from metal parts in the box and that placement and orientation of the antennas should be as at diverse as possible within the box. Further, to minimize the risk of electrostatic discharge associated with antennas, some set top boxes are enlarged to accommodate a vertical orientation of the wireless antennas. Alternatively, when a larger set top box would not be accepted by the consumer, antennas may be positioned horizontally, yielding reduced antenna performance. There is therefore a trade-off from having a smaller size box with a horizontally oriented antenna in that one accepts a box that does not have an antenna that operates optimally. Thus, with the consumer preference for electronic devices, such as set top boxes, to be as small and slim as possible, horizontal form factors are often needed.
Additionally, the need for slim devices to include many functions and many interior components also means that the cables within the devices need to be efficiently routed within the devices in manner that does not necessitate a larger device with a larger volume. The cables cannot interfere with other components.